


In the cold, cold night

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Other, Wintertime, ghoul is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the wintertime, cold nights in the desert are the worst.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), funpoison - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	In the cold, cold night

The cold days are the worst kind of days in the desert. It’s the kind of cold that pierces through every inch of you and lingers in your bones. Ghoul tries his hardest to keep warm, huddled under as many layers as he can get, but he’s still too cold to fall asleep. After tossing and turning most of the night, he finally resigns the idea of getting much sleep before the morning light creeps in. 

With a heavy sigh he shakily gets up, still enveloped in ratty blankets and his battered comforter, hoping to contain what little body heat he’s managed to keep. He lazily pads down the hall, just barely able to make out Party’s doorframe in the dim light. Shuffling over to their room, Ghoul quietly opens the door, taking care not to wake Party up. He lingers there in the doorframe, for just a minute, taking in the sight of Party sleeping soundly. A goodnights rest is so rare for them, any of them really; being out in the desert leaves a heavy toll on those who fight for it. 

Ghoul smiles lightly, watching as Party’s chest rises and falls softly in the moonlight. His heart aches then, not knowing how many moments like these he has left. Nothing is certain in the desert. 

Party stirs a bit and shifts around on the mattress before settling back down again. Ghoul enters the bedroom and carefully shuts the door behind him. He lightly crawls into bed, being mindful not to make too much movement and wake them up. He puts the blankets over Party and snuggles in closer in hopes that their body heat will melt away some of the frigidity of the night. After a few minutes, Ghoul can feel his eyes growing heavy, the blackness of sleep creeping into his vision softly. He eventually gives in and closes his eyes, sighing lightly before drifting off into darkness. 

When he wakes up, bright beams of light are shining through the blinds and Party’s limbs are tenderly interlocked with his. Ghoul assumes they must’ve woken up and found him in their bed sometime after Ghoul had drifted off. He can’t help but to admire them, and the way the light hit their face in the glowing morning light. He wonders how he got so lucky, to have found a love like this. He absent-mindedly starts to stroke Party’s hair, wanting to be closer but not wanting to disturb their peaceful resting. 

Theres faint sounds of laughter coming from down the hall, presumably from Jet or Kobra, leading Ghoul to wonder how late they’d let them sleep in. Usually, if they slept past patrol times one of the other’s would wake them up. He’s snapped out of his thoughts though, as Party groggily rolls onto their side to face him. 

“Hi,” they whisper, a small smile on their face. 

“Mornin’ baby,” Ghoul whispers before planting a kiss of their lips, “sleep okay?”

Party softly hums a yes and closes their eyes again, leaning into Ghoul’s chest. Ghoul lightly kisses Party on their forehead before pulling them in closer, wrapping his arms around their chest. He wishes that he could stop time and make this moment last forever. He knows that it won’t, so he savors whatever he can, not wanting to waste a second on thinking about the future. 

Ghoul sighs, “We gotta get up soon,” a tone of disappointment in his voice. 

“I wanna stay here, it’s warm,” Party says, nestling their head into the crook of Ghouls neck. Ghoul didn’t want to move either, but Jet and Kobra would be pissed at them if they just stayed in bed all day. 

“I know baby, but we gotta,” Ghoul replied, rubbing small circles into Party’s back. 

Party moved back, just enough to look into Ghoul’s eyes before they gently kiss him. Ghoul leans into the kiss, feeling every thought and every worry melt away from his body. They continue this until there’s a knock on the doorframe that startles them both. Ghoul turns around to see a smiling Jet, dressed aptly in an old apron and holding a spatula. Ghoul didn’t even know they owned a spatula. 

“Morning lovebirds, time to get goin’! Come on, I made breakfast,” Jet said cheerily, waving his greasy spatula around in emphasis. 

Party’s stomach rumbled at the though of food, and they immediately perked up, excited about the idea of breakfast. They sat up in bed and ran a hand through their bright red hair, sighing comfortably. Ghoul had honestly never seen someone so happy as Party was when Jet made them food. It was a rare occurrence that they got to eat actual meals, as it wasn’t very often that Tommy got any usable supplies in stock. And if they were, they were expensive as hell. 

“Thank youuu,” Party said it a sing-song voice, “We’ll be there in a minute.”

Jet just nodded and walked back into the kitchen. 

They both clambered out of bed, shuffling their appearances to try to be a little more presentable, though no one in the diner really cares about that. Ghoul sticks out his hand and Party takes it, intertwining their fingers before they walk out into the open area. They stagger in, seeing Jet making more of whatever he’s making and Kobra braiding The Girls hair at one of the booths. Ghoul and Party smile at each other, feeling content in peaceful morning. Theres a knowingness that’s shared between them, a silent understanding of just how much they love each other, how grateful they are for having this family. 

Maybe Ghoul lied earlier, maybe there’s one thing that’s certain in the desert: it's love.


End file.
